


incredible ridiculousness

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: The smile’s still on Ted's face when he leans into Bill’s space to remind him, “We’ve seen, like, themostridiculous stuff that’severhappened happen, Bill. Nothing you thought of just now is gonna be any scarier than any of that ridiculous stuff, right?”“I dunno, Ted,” Bill says. “This ismostridiculous.”
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125
Collections: billen ted





	incredible ridiculousness

**Author's Note:**

> okay wait i loved writing this... i should write more in this fandom maybe??
> 
> written based off a message i got on tumblr that read: _"for the Prompts could you do Bill and Ted[Confessing their love to each other? Thank You"](https://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/post/630875814691553280/for-the-prompts-could-you-do-bill-and-ted)_

Bill stares up at the ceiling with a frown. 

“Hey, Ted?” he says, like he usually does when he has a thought he can’t really figure out.

“Yeah, Bill?” Ted replies.

Bill rolls his head, tipped upside-down over the end of his bed. It takes some effort, but he manages to haul himself upright so he can look at Ted straight-on, where he’s sitting with his head in Bill’s pillows.

“What’s up, man?” Ted asks. “You look most confused.”

“I  _ am  _ most confused,” Bill tells him. He looks up at the poster above his bed with a frown. There’s a couple of things he thinks of to say, but none of them feel real right, so he doesn’t offer them up.

In the silence, Ted says, “Well, if you want to talk about it, Bill, I am all ears, my man.” He tosses his comic book aside so he can cup his hands around his ears, grinning at Bill. “That’s what they say, anyways.”

“Who are they?” Bill asks.

“I dunno,” Ted says. He slides his hands up to rest behind his head instead, fingers interlocking as he looks Bill over. It makes him go all warm, which is part of the problem.

“It’s going to sound incredibly ridiculous,” Bill warns him.

“I am okay with a little ridiculous,” Ted says. He hefts himself up to sit cross-legged, hands joined in his lap. The smile’s still on his face when he leans into Bill’s space to remind him, “We’ve seen, like, the  _ most  _ ridiculous stuff that’s  _ ever  _ happened happen, Bill. Nothing you thought of just now is gonna be any scarier than any of that ridiculous stuff, right?”

“I dunno, Ted,” Bill says. “This is  _ most  _ ridiculous.”

“Then just say it,” Ted suggests. “Like shining a light in your closet, right? And then there’s no monsters. When you just say it, then I can tell you it’s not bad. And we can figure out whatever’s confusing you then, my man.”

Bill groans, flopping backwards. Ted catches him with a hand around his upper arm, hauling him back upright until their heads nearly slam together. With a shaking hand, Bill separates them, pushing himself to the edge of the bed.

“Bill,” Ted starts, but Bill shakes his head. “Are you okay? I didn’t—”

Bill shoves backwards on the bed, twisting around so he can fold his legs up under himself and surge upwards. Ted’s cut off when Bill takes his face messily in his hands and gives him the fastest kiss he’s ever given anyone in his life. He snaps backwards afterwards like he’s been burned, hopping off of the bed and stumbling back two, three steps.

For a long moment, the two of them just stare at each other. Bill stands in the middle of his room, unmoving; Ted sits in the center of the bed, still, hand halfway to his mouth.

“Bill,” Ted says again.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry, Ted,” Bill tells him. “I should  _ not  _ have—”

_ “Bill,”  _ Ted repeats, louder this time, and Bill’s blurring, chaotic vision clears again. He looks up to Ted, heart pounding, joints freezing, hands numb; he can’t get himself to move, but he can just stare when Ted says, “It’s  _ okay.  _ It is  _ totally  _ okay, Bill, do  _ not  _ freak out. There is nothing to freak out over.”

“Oh,  _ man,  _ Ted,” Bill groans. Ted holds out his hand and beckons to him. It takes a moment, but Bill makes his stiff legs move until he’s kneeling on the bed again.

“Is that what you’re confused over?” Ted asks him.

“It’s gay, man,” Bill reminds him. Ted frowns a little, starting to look away, and Bill panics. His hand snaps out, and he grabs Ted’s face in his hand, turning it back so they can make eye contact again. “I didn’t mean it like that. That was— I don’t know.” Frustrated, he lets Ted go so he can flop back into his pillows, covering his face with his arms. “See, this is  _ confusing.  _ I don’t know what I’m supposed to  _ do  _ with all of this ridiculousness, Ted. None of it makes sense to me.”

“What doesn’t make sense, Bill?” Ted asks. “Like, your feelings? Do they not make sense? Because I get that.”

“No, my feelings make sense,” Bill says. “I just don’t think I’m feeling them right. Or I don’t think I’m feeling the right ones, you know? Because, you know. The way dudes do it is… Uhh, I don’t know. I don’t think this is the way.”

In spite of his incoherence, Ted still nods like anything Bill has said makes sense to him. He says, “Like, people telling you you’re feeling it wrong?”

_ “Yes,”  _ Bill exclaims, throwing his arms to the sides. Staring up hard at the ceiling, he says, “What’s wrong with just doing whatever we want? We saw how, like, time doesn’t really  _ mean  _ anything, right? And people always just do what they want anyways and then they die anyways, too. So, we should just do whatever we want, right? But what if people—”

“Whoa, Bill,” Ted cuts him off. “What’s it really matter what other people want, right? They’re, like.  _ Other people,  _ Bill. They’re not us, man.” He motions around the room with one long arm and says, “They’re not here right now, but  _ we  _ are, dude. What makes  _ you  _ happy, Bill?”

Bill starts to answer, but Ted looks at him, and the look on his face says to think about it before he talks. Closing his mouth, Bill looks down at his rumpled covers. He slumps down and picks at one loose thread. His brain feels like it’s going a mile an hour.

“Ted, man,” Bill says, “I think  _ you  _ make me happy.”

“Excellent,” Ted says. When Bill lifts his head, Ted’s grinning at him. There’s no fear in that expression; he’s just exuding trust. Ted’s just throwing himself out there and trusting that Bill’s going to be just fine with it, and  _ happy  _ with it, and it’s the most secure Bill thinks he’s ever felt in his life. It  _ does  _ indeed make him  _ most  _ happy.

“Ted, I forgot you were my best  _ friend,  _ man,” Bill says, laughing with relief. “Oh, I feel like such an  _ idiot.” _

“You’re not an idiot!” Ted insists. Bill flops backwards on the bed, collapsing into his pillows and dragging one up and over his face, hiding the huge grin he can’t get off. Ted’s weight falls down beside him; in the next beat, the pillow’s yanked off his face. Propped up over him on one elbow, Ted’s smiling down, just as wide.

_ “Ridiculous,”  _ Bill asserts again. Ted scoffs, pushing Bill’s hands and arms away from his face.

“There’s nothing wrong with growing as a person, my dude,” Ted says. “Sometimes people say stuff and do stuff that they’re upset about later. But as long as the things you do don’t hurt anyone, then, well— Being yourself is a most righteous thing to be. And being happy’s right after that, Bill.”

Bill considers this for a long moment. It makes a lot of sense, he thinks.

“Ted, when did you get so wise?” Bill asks.

Ted considers  _ that.  _ He ends up shrugging, smiling down at Bill again.

“I dunno,” he tells him. “This time they just kinda came out. Do you think I should write a book or something?”

“That is an  _ excellent  _ idea,” Bill says. “You’d be, like. A modern-day prophet!”

Ted laughs, rolling onto his back again with a  _ whump,  _ hands folded over his chest. He rolls his head to the side on the pillows to look at Bill, and Bill looks back just the same.

“Can I say something totally,  _ totally  _ ridiculous?” Ted asks. He still doesn’t seem all that nervous, and it makes Bill calm, too. The question doesn’t make him nervous like he thinks it maybe would have before today.

“Yeah, of course,” Bill says.

“I love you,” Ted tells him. Bill considers that for a moment. It feels right, and normal, and, best of all, it feels  _ really  _ good.

“Bogus,” Bill says without thinking. Ted laughs. “Oh, no, man, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know you didn’t—”

“I love you, too, man,” Bill continues, like Ted hadn’t interrupted him. He grins, and Ted reflects it back. Mentally, Bill scratches his comments from earlier, ‘cause  _ this  _ is the happiest he thinks he’s ever been in his life.

Ted doesn’t hesitate before he leans back over him, dropping his head so he can kiss Bill once. It’s a soft press before it becomes a hard one, and they separate before they can lose their breath. The radio keeps playing as they pull apart.

“Is anything else confusing you, Bill, my man?” Ted asks. Bill shakes his head. “Excellent. I’m glad I could help.”

“Me, too,” Bill says. “That’s been bothering me, like.  _ All  _ afternoon.”

Ted scoffs. “You should’ve just told me. I could’ve told you it was alright, it’s been alright for, like.  _ Ever.” _

Bill turns and throws himself over Ted, draping his limbs across him and grinning up into his face. Ted pecks a kiss onto his forehead, right between his eyebrows. Bill mentally amends his thoughts  _ again,  _ because this,  _ this  _ is probably the happiest he’s ever been, and he hopes he’ll be proven wrong again and again and  _ again. _

**Author's Note:**

> You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at [@nicole__mello](https://twitter.com/nicole__mello) and/or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
